Without Hope
by RonjaRose
Summary: Vampire Edward have been looking for his mate since he became a vampire. When he finds her he will do anything to keep her and make sure she knows just what he expects of her and what rules there are. Possessive Edward. Slightly Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary - Vampire Edward have been looking for his mate since he became a vampire. When he finds her he will do anything to keep her and make sure she know just what he expects of her and what rules there are. Possessive Edward. Slightly Dark**.

This is the first chapter and the beginning, an introduction to the story. Please say what you think about it in a review so that i know if i should continue, or just your thoughts about it. Thank you

_- ronjatherose_

**;;~;; **

**~ Bella Swan ~**

"Fuck"

I was late for school and I had to change before going to class because I didn't want to go to class wearing my rain clothes. I always walked to and from school and since I live in Forks it always rained hence the rain clothes. When I got to school I also had to quickly take them of and stuff them in my locker and then get to class but this morning I was late, I was never late and I blamed my sister Stella because she wouldn't drive me to school even thought she knew I was going to be late if I walked.

I ran down the hall and quickly sat in my seat when I came to my class room. I sighed and began to writing down what the teacher was saying. I wasn't very popular unlike my sister so I didn't have anyone to sit with but don't care about it, I like being alone so that I can have some peace and quiet, and room to think. My sister is very popular and that is why I can't ride with her to school, I don't fit in with the people she is friends with and she doesn't want to see me.

We are the same age but not twins, Charlie and René adopted me when I was 2 years old and I never really felt like I fit in their family, sometimes it feels like they love her more than they love me and I can understand it because they are her real parents but it still hurts. Stella is a very beautiful girl she is 5,10 tall and so very thin, just a size 6 in clothes. Blonde hair and blue eyes and she is literally a beauty queen.

Her parents Charlie and René started taking her to beauty queen competitions when she was four. They had found her in René's clothes and with her make up on one day and they saw her potential to compete in beauty. Stella won often and I can't lie and say I wasn't jealous, it felt like I wasn't important but I loved Stella so I kept to myself and let her shine and that's just what I have been doing.

I couldn't compete with her, I was always a chubby child and I aren't much better now, I am comfortable with myself but I can never be as beautiful as Stella. I'm 5,6 tall and a size 10. Brown hair and brown eyes plus I wear glasses, we are total opposites.

My dream is to get a boyfriend who likes me for who I am and I would love him whoever he was because I am now 17 and had never had a boyfriend while Stella have been with most of the guys here in Forks. My bad habit is to always compare myself to Stella and I know that, but I just want to be beautiful like her and get more self confidence and dare to do something for once so that maybe I can reach my dreams.

I was interrupted with my daydreaming when the bell rang and I collected my stuff and went to the next class and on my way I was pushed into the wall and with a sigh I shook my head and kept going. The whole Spanish class I kept dreaming about a mysterious faceless man who would come and sweep me off my feet and told me that I was the one he had been searching for just like the endings in the books I read but even thought I knew it was all a fantasy, I could never stop dreaming and you know what they say, never loose hope and never stop believing.

Five hours later school was finally over and I went to the library as usual and looked around while everyone went home and when everyone was gone I went to my locker and put on my rain clothes, complete with a rain jacket, pants and boots.

"15 minutes walk in this rain," I sighed again, "I'm gonna take a long shower when I come home and are going to use all the warm water," I muttered and started walking. I often sang to myself when I walked home and walked in every single water puddle just because I could and laughed at myself when I fell down but quickly stopped when I felt that my ass hurt when I got up. Suddenly I thought I saw something in the corner of my eyes in the woods.

I turned around but nothing was there, just a deer or something I said to myself and kept walking but then I saw something in the woods again. It was getting dark and if that was a bear I didn't want to be here alone, think if the bear is hungry and he sees me as a easy prey and wants to eat me? With that thought in my head I started running and I didn't stop till I was outside my house.

Panting, sweaty and wet I walked inside but I couldn't see anything because my glasses has mist on them because of the rain and my heavy breathing. When I could finally see I looked up just to find Stella and a few from school there and I could just die from humiliation when they started laughing but I ran up to my room quickly not wanting to embarrass myself.

I hung the wet clothes in the bathroom put my glasses on the counter and then took a long shower, hating that we didn't have a tub that I could soak in. After dinner I flung myself at my bed and gave a scream of frustration into my pillow. I groaned and turned so that I laid on my back and stared up at the ceiling, studying the stars I put up there years ago, those stars that glow in the dark so I turned the lights of and just stared at them until I fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling uncomfortable and felt that I had fallen asleep in my clothes and I was hot and sweaty and the clothes were stuck to my body. I quickly undressed myself but kept my tank top on and then fell asleep again thinking that I would have to sleep with my window open so that my room wouldn't get so warm.

Next day when I was eating breakfast Charlie came down putting his gun in his holster, getting ready for work but he had never gone this early to work, he usually starts working around 9 am.

"What has happened Charlie?" I was kind of curious why he was up, something bad must have happened.

"Rebecca Johnson have been found dead, she was found this morning by the road, outside of the woods," I gasped at the bad news. She was Stella's friend and even thought I didn't really know her I felt sorry for Stella.

"Have you told Stella?"

"Yes, she is devastated but are going to school anyway so that everyone can mourn Rebecca's death together at school with her friends."

"Hmm," I said and took a sip of my tea. They found her by the woods, maybe it was that bear I saw or was there really a murderer in Forks? However I didn't want to walk to school now alone if there was a chance to get killed, and I voiced my thoughts.

"Can you give me a ride to school? I don't want to walk to school if I could get killed by whatever killed Rebecca, please?"

"Okay, but I have to go now so hurry up," he grumbled.

"2 seconds," I ran up the stairs after I put my cup of tea on the kitchen sink. I got my backpack and stuffed my rain clothes in it and ran outside and in to the cruiser. When I got to school it was 30 minutes left before school started so I went to the library but it was empty. I looked around and called for Mrs. Bell but I got no answer. I went to the counter and saw a single book laying there. 'The story of the Vampires' I ran a finger over it's cover and was just going to pick it up when I heard someone behind me and with a small scream I turned around.

"Ah, hi Mrs. Bell, you scared me" I was slightly breathless.

"What are you doing?" She asked and went around the counter. She saw the book and picked it up right away and looked at it.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, sounding a little harsh.

"It was on the counter. I'v never seen that book, what is it?"

"Nothing," was her clipped answer. I was a little shocked, she usually sounded so nice.

"Can I borrow it?" I was a curious person.

"NO, forget about the book, it doesn't exist," she said as the put the book behind her on the shelf.

I scowled and turned around to leave as I notice I had already been in there for 15 minutes. I couldn't stop thinking about that book, 'The story of the Vampires'. I loved books about vampires and I loved their sexiness and mysteriousness, but I had never seen that book before. Everyone's last class was cancelled, instead of class we were all collected in the gym and they talked about Rebecca and how we would all have to be on our watch till we know exactly what happened.

I didn't get a ride home, because I don't have any friends, sad but true, but if I run home then it only takes 8 minutes so I should be able to get home without anything happening. When I got home 10 minutes later I was unharmed so I smiled and walked inside calling for René. I didn't get an answer so I went upstairs instead and turned on my old computer. I checked my mail and read the only mail I got, the ones from messenger telling me about the new improved version that you can download at '.com' I sighed and took of my sweater and played with my neckless that apparently had belonged to my real parents. Bored to death I sat down on my bed, cleaned my glasses with my shirt and started reading a book and read till 6pm. No one was still not home so I dialled Charlie's number and waited for him to answer.

"Chief Swan speaking,"

"Hey, Charlie, where are you? No one is home so I just wondered where you all are,"

"Oh, well, we went to the Lotus. We wanted to celebrate Stella's success, she got an amazing grade in Math." I heard them laugh in the background.

"Oh," I was speechless, didn't know what to say.

"There is some chicken in the fridge just boil some pasta and add it in the chicken and everything is fine. I have to go now sweetheart, bye."

Hmm, okay. I looked out my window, it was dark outside, I couldn't walk into town so that I could eat with them, pasta it is then. I sighed, took of my glasses and was just going to go make some pasta when the lights started turning on and off and I was scared we were going to get a blackout. When the whole house got black I knew we had a blackout. I let out a small yelp of fear and quickly hid under my cover in the bed. I am scared of the dark and I didn't have a flashlight or anything in my room and I didn't dare to go downstairs to look for one.

"Relax, Bella, it's nothing, it's going to be fine," I whispered to myself. I started listening, and when I heard the wood floor creak I started to silently cry. Was someone in here? Was I going to die?

I pulled the cover down so that I could see. I looked around the room and my eyes stopped when I saw a silhouette in the corner of my room. I wanted to scream but I couldn't, it was like I was paralysed and my voice was gone. When the person started walking slowly towards me I say that the person was tremendous, he was tall had big muscles and I was so very scared. I could finally move and I threw the covers of me and sprinted for the door. He was instantly in front of me and I looked up and saw glowing eyes. With a scream I fell backwards and pushed my body away from him with my legs till I sat with my back against my bed.

He walked towards me again and crouched down and put a hand on my cheek.

"You are **mine**, **mine **to protect, **mine** to keep," he growled. Would this be my last moments alive, I thought and then everything went black.

Feeling disoriented and dizzy I sat up and noticed that I was in my bed and that is was morning and the sun was shining. I thought back to yesterday, was that really just a dream. Did I fell asleep reading? I got up and ran my hands through my hair, shaking my head at my crazy dream. A monster with glowing eyes in my room coming for me? I have read to many books, maybe I should get a job.

I heard Stella and René talking downstairs so I walked downstairs too to see what they were doing. They were sitting by the breakfast table, both with a cup of coffee. I started the kettle and put a tea bag in a newly dished cup. I leaned against the kitchen sink as a listened to them talking about shopping. I hated shopping, if I could decide someone else would shop for me, I would be very happy if that happened.

"I need a new pair of jeans mom," Stella whined.

"You bought a pair last month," René sighed. She had problem with saying no to her daughter but I heard Charlie and René argue about a week ago that we didn't have much money at the moment and that we had to use what we had for food.

"But Chris have seen me in them hundreds of times, I want to wear something new for him," she said as a matter of fact.

"Then buy a new bra," I muttered, it wasn't intended for her to hear me but she did.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," I turned and poured the boiling water in my cup. It was a simple fact that Stella wore many _low-cut _shirts and I don't think Stella and Chris really did homework together when they hung out. I put 2 sugars in my tea and then turned around again to listen to their talking, it was rather funny if you ask me, I love listening in on others conversations. After a few minutes of me standing there drinking my tea it knocked on the door. Who could it be? It was a Saturday and Charlie was working.

"I'm coming," I said loudly so the person on the other side of the door could here me but when I opened no one was there, the only thing there was a box with my name on it. I took it inside and opened it and gasped, there was the book I saw at the library 'The story of the Vampires' and a note.

**Read the book and maybe you won't be as scared next time we meet, and we _will_ meet again – your nightly visitor, E**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter. I want to say thank you to everyone who have reviewed. It made me happy that so many liked the first chapter and it made me write faster so lets hope you like this too. Please come with suggestions about what you think should be in the story. Thank you

-ronjatherose

**;;~~;;**

**~ Bella Swan ~**

I couldn't believe it when I opened that box and saw the book and that note. My nightly visitor? Last night hadn't been a dream. Oh good God, it feels like I'm going to pass out. I quickly took the box and ran up to my room and shut the door behind me. I picked up the book and looked at the back side, hoping to read what the book was about but there was nothing on the backside, the only clue you got was the title on the front. I opened the book and made myself sit comfortable on my bed and started reading the book.

"_The myths about the vampires aren't always true, the legends are wrong but the stories about bloodsuckers aren't always lies. They are brutal, horrible and passionate. They can feel passionate hatred and their possessiveness of things that are theirs go beyond. _

_Vampires goes by lots of names and a few of them are Cold ones, Bloodsucker, Strigoi and lots more."_

That is how the book started and I felt pulled into the book right away, wanting to read more. I read until René called that is was dinner time but I had a hard time to even put down the book for 15 minutes to go eat. I had to know more about Vampires, it wasn't a normal book it was a story of vampire facts. I knew why Vampires eyes glowed, I knew how fast they could be and how strong.

I forced myself to put down the book and went down to eat the food that Stella has made. We have a rule here that everyone have to cook at least once a week so Stella's day was Saturday, mine was Sunday. She had made some meat with rice, I hate meat. I would gladly become a half vegetarian and only eat chicken and meatballs and then no more meat. I ate quickly then cleaned my plate, put it in the dishwasher and then ran up the stairs, eager to finish the book.

Apparently Vampires could be out in the sun but they didn't explain in the book what would happen to the vampire, they had just written _"Every vampires appearance in the sun changes based on the vampires diet," _I couldn't figure that sentence out, 'based on their diet'. When I had finally finished the book it had made me want more answers instead of making me understand everything. I was afraid but yet excited. Maybe I was crazy, maybe all my daydreaming of vampires and fantasies about my perfect mysterious and dangerous guy had made me hallucinating and imagine things, I really hope that isn't the case.

I had to clear my head, my thoughts were spinning around and around and I couldn't do anything.

"I'm going out for a walk," I said loudly so that someone heard me, took my jacket and walked outside. It was dark out but the few lampposts on the side of the road cast a soft light over everything. I even forgot that there could be a killer animal in the woods I just had to clear my thoughts. I walked till I got to the small playground and sat down on the swing and started swinging back and forth with the help of my legs.

"Isabella," I heard a whisper. My head turned with a snap. I turned my head to quickly and now I had an terrible pain in my neck and it hurt when I move my head.

"Isabella," the whisper said again and I noticed that the voice was in my head. I'm really going mad.

"Please go away," I said and gripped my head. This wasn't real.

"Isabella," The voice was louder, rougher, nearer. I looked up and there I saw the silhouette again, he was enormous. Wide shoulders and big arms and very tall. He looked up and those glowing eyes got my whole attention. Glowing yellow, like there was a flash light inside his head. He turned his head one way and I heard how it creaked, like when you're pulling on your fingers hard, that cracking sound. I was getting scared now and when he opened his mouth and growled my name I fled, ran for my life.

If he was a vampire, like those in the book I knew I had no chance against him but I would at least try to get away. I more felt than heard him moving through the woods and I panicked and ran faster. The adrenaline in my body kept me running. When I got to the house and was safety inside I took a deep breath, I tried to remember if a vampire could come inside but when nothing happened I assumed that he couldn't come inside.

Drenched in sweat I jumped in the shower, everyone had gone to bed and I slid down the wall letting the water run aver me. I tried to even my breathing and when I was clam I washed and then swept the towel around me. It was dark in the house and I ran my hand along the wall when I walked to my room and when I got inside I shut the door and locked so that no one or thing could come inside. I stood looking at the door and slowly walked backwards till my legs hit the bed and I sat down.

I didn't like my body so was never naked other than when I showered, I always got dressed right away but right now I didn't have the strength to rise and get my pyjamas. I don't know how long I sat there looking at nothing in my small room with just my night lamp giving of a soft light but eventually I got up and dressed in a too big t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. I laid down in my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and when I opened my eyes my room was pitch black, my night lamp no longer working.

"Fucking lamp," I said and took the flash light up from under my bed that I had put there this morning incase there was another blackout.

"Isabella," there was the voice, and when I heard it I dropped the light and it rolled all the way over to the door. I searched my room for him and when I saw him again in the corner of my room my breathing sped up. I searched for my glasses on my night table but they weren't there I was panicking and when I looked up to see if he was still there I noticed he was walking towards me but when he got nearer I suddenly wasn't as afraid anymore, instead I slowly got hot all over my body, a good kind of hot.

My vision was blurry because I didn't have my glasses. I could see somewhat fine on distance but when he came nearer I had to really concentrate and struggle with myself to be able to see him. It hurts in my head when I try to see without my glasses but I managed to look at him before everything got slightly blurry again.

He was unbelievable and utterly beautiful. Brown like hair, beautiful eyes and a perfect angled jaw. He had red lips that pouted a little and I wanted to be closer to examine his feature. I suddenly started ache in weird places and his mouth formed into a smirk, and then he took a deep breath with his nose.

"Mhmm," he said and looked up at me with his eyes. Eyes of a vampire only glowed when the vampire felt strong emotions such as anger and hunger the book had said, was he angry now, here to kill me?

I had never been turned on before, never had I masturbated or touched myself, seeing it as a dirty thing, but now the feeling and itch I had between my legs were making me think different. I let out a frustrated groan, why was I feeling like this? How could I be scared but still want this?

"Our looks are made to lure the human to us, and our smell makes us impossible to resist. And I have to say your arousal smells absolutely divine," he purred. Oh how embarrassing, I felt myself becoming wet and this was something I only had read about and never experienced. All my rational thoughts flew out the window and I wanted him closer, I didn't know who he was, or what he was but I knew that I wanted him.

"What is your name?" I whispered and rubbed my thighs against each other, trying to stop the itch I was feeling.

"My name is Edward my dear Isabella, I have been looking for you my whole life and here you are," he laughed. "My mate," he whispered.

I remember reading something about vampires and mates but right now I couldn't remember. He came closer sitting now on my bed, his hands on my cheek and I leaned in to it I couldn't resist him anymore.

"Please, just please," I begged. I kissed me, I moaned and threw my arms around his neck. I lifted me to his lap and I was grinding against him and it felt so good. I didn't care than I probably was going to crush him with my almost 170 lbs, I just wanted that something that would stop this rash I had.

"You have not been with any male before, still virgin," he said after breathing on my neck, his voice deep and like velvet. I quickly shook my head no, no one wanted me. He kissed my neck and I felt his hands on my ass. He caressed me with his hands and he didn't seem to be disgusted by my body. His hand came to my front and he cupped my pussy.

"This is mine" he growled and I felt him suck hard on my neck, it hurt but I didn't care.

"You are mine," he said as he shoved his hand down my panties I just nodded.

"Mine to please, mine to protect, mine to possess." I nodded and said yes as he worked me to my very first orgasm. I didn't really know what he was saying but I would do anything for this pleasure to continue.

I felt his fingers explore what never had been touched before. When he started playing with my clit I thought I was going to pass out. My body felt so heavy so I leaned on him as I waited for something to happen. It felt so good and my body wanted something more. Edward had his head buried in my neck as he continued to finger fuck me.

When I had orgasmed I was exhausted and Edward laid me down on my bed and curled his body around mine.

"Now, you are mine," his growl was the last thing I heard as I then fell asleep.

**;;~~;;**

I woke up and I noticed right away that I wasn't in my bed. My bed was a small twin and this bed I was on now was at least a king sized. Where was I? What is this? Frantically I threw of the covers and noticed I was in the same clothes I had to bed yesterday, a big shirt with my shorts. I ran to the door, I looked out and saw it was a corridor. Since I didn't have my glasses I had to trust my gut. I ran till I reached stairs and almost flew down to get out of here. I came to a halt when I saw a blurry Edward at the door.

"Where are you going my Isabella?" I backed slowly before turning around and bolted to the nearest room looking for an escape. I screamed when I felt two strong arms close around me, hugging me to his chest.

"What do you want?" I whimpered, I was scared and wanted to go home, this wasn't right.

"You are mine," he said in my ear. "Remember yesterday, you promised yourself to me and you are to become my mate. I have been looking for you for hundreds of years and now when I got you I am never to let you go. You are going to listen to me and follow me and be mine for eternity," he pressed against me and I felt a bulge at the small of my back. He was stronger and taller than me and I couldn't get away, I only reached his chest with my heigh and I was starting to lose my will to fight. I leaned into him, suddenly wanting to be close to him.

"What is making me feel like this?" I murmured. I knew I should hate him and be scared and do all kinds of things but instead I find myself wanting to please him, doing what he says.

"It's just how it works, our females are weak against us because the woman are supposed to be submissive. Males are the dominant in the relationship," he explained and I remember reading about this.

"I'm not going down without a fight," I said and pushed away. I slowly seated myself on the floor against the wall and started crying, Edward just walked away and that was good because I just wanted to be alone. I always wanted adventure and when I read books that was about women getting abducted and falling in love it seemed so romantic but now I have changed my mind, I don't want this anymore. I want my normal, boring and miserable life because there I could decide what would happen, here I didn't have control not even over my body.

I don't know how long I sat there crying but eventually I got hungry. I didn't want to go to Edward asking for food, did vampires even eat? In the book the talked about an diet but not about whether they ate food or drank blood. The only option left then was to get up and explore and finding the kitchen. I had been through three rooms but still no kitchen. I felt him then, Edward, my body got a little warmer and I turned and saw him standing there.

"What are you doing? He asked in that rough velvet voice of his.

"I-I am hungry. I was, um, looking for the kitchen," to say that I was nervous was an understatement.

"Come," he turned and started walking away. Where was he going, would he take me to the kitchen or would he lock me up for wandering around the house? I didn't know, I didn't know how he was as a person maybe he was psycho evil monster and would lock me up in a dog cage like I heard on the news before that some psycho had done to his children. I could follow him or stay here lost in the house but either way I was never going to be able to escape, so I sighed and walked after him hoping he would get me some food.

"Fish, or chicken?" he asked and I sighed in relief when I sat down at the table in the kitchen. I looked at him and he held up two boxes of frozen meals, those who you just put in the microwave for 8 minutes.

"Chicken, please." 8 minutes later I was eating chicken with potato and some sauce. I was so hungry anything would have tasted good. I laid my head on the table when I was done, I was full and somewhat content just laying there but I had an head ache from crying before.

"Lets get my love pet to bed." I heard him say before I was picked up and he walked away with me in his arms.

"No, let go of me," I groaned. His smell as he said before was making me think different and I wanted to be able to do what I wanted.

"You mine my pet, don't tell me what to do," he growled. I tried to get out of his grip to make him let me go but he was strong and didn't even seem affected by me hitting his chest and screaming, he just held me tighter.

"I am not a pet," I growled.

"Yes you are, my little love pet, you are mine, we agreed on that last night and I can call you whatever I want." he said and now his eyes were glowing again. They weren't glowing a few minutes ago but now it's like that flash light in his head was on again. I stopped struggling and looked around me instead and saw that we were now in a big bedroom, the same room I was in when I woke up earlier. Edward laid me down on the bed and went to open a door that showed me a big closet.

"I would like you to go to bed naked, I want to feel your body against my own. But I am going to let you wear pyjamas to bed until we are mated."

I quickly nodded, scared of the thought of being naked in front of him. I couldn't figure it out why I was here, why he had taken me as prisoner. I am not beautiful and he could have anyone in the world, maybe he rank blood and I was his donate, that had to be it. And he wanted be to be naked so that he could bite me whenever he wanted. I wanted to cry but I just couldn't, I didn't have any tears left. Edward came back out with a nightgown in his hands.

It was beautiful but it was nothing I would normally wear. He gave it to me and showed me his bathroom where I could take a shower. I locked the door after me and smiled when I saw that he had a tub, maybe he would allow me to take a bath someday before he drained me. My smile faltered and I stepped into the shower he had next to the tub. I took a long shower and when I came out I dressed in the night attire he had given me and the black boy shorts. The gown was blue, supersoft and and it flowed out a little from the waist so that it hid my curves. The top was triangle cups with adjustable straps and ended above my knees, I really liked the feel of it and it wasn't so bad.

I walked out of the bathroom, my hair was wet and curly but I didn't have the strength to care about my hair, it had always been a little out of control. Edward was laying on the bed in just boxers and when I saw him I instantly looked away, feeling a little abashed. Where was I going to sleep? There was only one bed in the room and no couch or anything, should I assume that I was going to sleep on the floor?

"Where am I going to sleep?" I said feeling self-conscious.

"In bed with me of course," he smiled and patted the bed and lifted the end of the cover, waiting for me to come. I walked there and he grabbed me and made me lay down beside him. Was he going to bite me now? I was so tense, waiting for the unknown.

"You are so tense, don't be uncomfortable with me," he said while looking me in the eyes and like magic I didn't feel nervous, tense or uncomfortable anymore, I felt relaxed.

"Are you going to bite me now?" better to get it over with and now it didn't seem so bad, a little pain and then it would be over right? And if I died I would be reborn, or I think so at least that when you die you are born as someone else.

"What?" he asked, he actually sounded surprised.

"That's why I am here right?"

"Your my mate, not a donate, I do not drink human blood," he said but added as an after thought, "often."

"What does it mean, being your mate?" Not could he want me, I know that I'm not ugly but I am curvy with big breasts and wide hips and 'fleshy' tights, I'm not like Stella.

"When we have mated, it's like we are married, you belong to me, the different thing with humans and vampires are that in a vampire relationship the male have all the control, u understand?" yes, now I did. I am going to lose all control I have and Edward is going to be my dominant, kind of.

"Why didn't you pick Stella?" that is one question I really wanted an answer for.

"You can't choose who your mate are, our souls connected, there is nothing we can do about it, that is why your body react to me, your soul recognise me."

"Oh. Sorry I'm not more beautiful then," bet he wished for someone like Stella, or like Stella's friends they are really beautiful and everyone thinks that.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have seen. We vampires like our woman curvy, we like to have something to hold on to," he said, grabbed my hips and winked at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Go to sleep. This conversation is over, you know now what is expected of you and what our relationship are. Sweet dreams." But how could I let this go? Could I let go of my old life and embrace this, to get a new life and try to accept my fate? Like he could read my thoughts he asked,

"Do you really have something to go back for?" I thought about how I had no friends, how I didn't fit in with my foster family and how embarrassed and humiliated I felt everyday when people laughed at me and I realized I didn't have anything good in my life at home, nothing worthy of going home to plus that it seemed it was impossible to escape from here, and even thought I resented the truth, the answer was,

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I love all the reviews and i would appreciate if you wrote in reviews what you thought of the story and your own thoughts, but i just have to say that i am thankfull for all those who is still reading the story and want's to read more... I am very busy at the moment with school and soon i'm going out for, like experience work at a daycare instead of school for 5 weeks to get to experience about how it is to have a real job later when i have graduated high school...(hope you understand what i mean, hard to explain in english^^)  
I will write chapters for the story as often as i can but i don't want you to get upset och anything when there aren't weekly updates or so.

Here is the third chapter, my english is not perfect i know but this is it, read and don't complain or just stop reading :)

Don't forget to review!

**~ Bella Swan ~**

He gave me what clothes I was going to wear this morning, I couldn't decide what I wanted for myself. He chose a blue tank top with shorts a matching black set of underwear. I dressed in the bathroom, not able to dress in the bedroom since Edward could come any moment and I didn't want him to see me dressing. I was just finished with putting the shorts on and stood in front of the mirror in a bra and shorts when the bathroom door opened and Edward walked in. With a small scream I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked, half yelled, as he just stood there leaning on the door. As always he was half blurry and I hated that I didn't have my glasses here.

"Watching," he smirked.

"Well don't. Go away," Bathroom was a private place and I was embarrassed that he was seeing me like this, my hips had stretch marks and I wasn't very thin.

"You can't tell me what to do, I make the rules" He growled and stayed where he was. I felt the tears coming but I always saw it as a weakness to cry so instead I quickly put my tank top on and then blew my nose, hoping that it disgusted him. I started walking out of the bathroom but Edward stopped my by reaching his hand out just when I was to pass by and his arm curled around my waist. He leaned towards me, his lips almost touching my ear and once again I felt that lust towards him, the warmth spreading through my body.

"Don't forget that I have the power here and that if you don't think before you speak I may have to punish you," he said and I felt his sharp teeth at my ear. Shaking from fear now I stood still until he moved away and walked out of the bedroom. I went to the bed and sat down, taking a few deep breaths. I was scared of what he could do, what he might do. I went to the kitchen and watched as Edward was making a sandwich.

"Sit," he said and pointed to a chair. I sat down and he gave me the sandwich, I lifted the top of the subway sandwich and saw it was ham and cheese with vegetables in it, yummy. I ate quickly, feeling starved which wasn't very hard to figure out why. When the whole sandwich was gone I rubbed my stomach and sighed, totally content.

"Full?" he asked and I nodded.

"I have to go out for a while, you will stay here and follow the rules and what I say," he said with a strained voice.

"I have to punish you if you don't." he swiftly walked out of the room and towards the door. I ran after him, what rules? Where there rules I had to go by except that I no longer had control over myself and that he was my "dominant"?

"What rules?"

"Read this, this is what expected of every vampires mate, more or less, it's the ground rules and then I can add what I think is necessary for you. We talk when I get home," he said, gave me a small book and walked out and closed the door behind him.

"But," I ran after and was going to open the door and tell him to wait but the door was locked. I had to tell him that I couldn't read without my glasses, I couldn't even see him properly half of the time. What was I going to do, I was panicking. He said that he had to punish me if I didn't follow the rules or not doing what he says and now ironically I am holding the book of vampire rules and are not being able to do what he said. I started hyperventilating and I couldn't breath. I sat down on the carpet by the door and started to calm myself down. I stared at the small book in my hand, you couldn't really say it was a book. It was 10 pages of paper with a cover that made it look like a children's book. I concentrated and strained my vision to be able to read the first 'rules'.

A vampires mate are to obey their mates orders.

Clothes is a way to show that you are a significant, that is why the mate should not wear any.

Punishment are a must if the mate does something wrong, if he or she don't obey the rules.

The mate are not to go outside during the day without his or hers vampire mate.

I couldn't read more. I felt the beginning of a migraine so I went back to the bedroom to rest for a while. I didn't know where the aspirins are so I thought that if I slept for an hour or two I could read a little from the rule book thing and with a big yawn I fell asleep.

I woke up by a hand stroking my head. I opened my eyes and saw Edward over me, his eyes normal for once. I blinked a few times and sat up looking around me for a clock, trying to figure out what time it was.

"It's 5 pm," Edward said, like he could read my thoughts he answered my question. I slept for a long time, I had to been really tired if I could sleep for that long.

"I am assuming you have read the small book I gave you," he said and stood up, running his hands through his hair. Ops. I guess I forgot that, that damn stupid rules book, I could hit flush that thing down the toilet.

"No, I didn't," I whispered. Suddenly he was in front of me, faster than I could imagine he had his hands around my arms and I could feel his anger in the air. I was afraid, scared, and actually fearful of my life when I heard him growl, the eyes started glowing definitely from anger and he started to shake.

"You disobeyed my orders? The only thing I asked of you?" I couldn't stop my tears and so they flowed down my cheeks.

"I-I couldn't read,?" I sobbed. Somehow I didn't want to disappoint him but I had.

"Were you not taught at school how to read?" he growled.

"Yes,"

"Than WHY didn't you read the damn book I gave you?" he yelled and I covered my ear from the sound. He let go of me and I made myself as small I could still sobbing.

"I have to punish you, you know that, I told you that if you don't listen I don't have another choise. You have to learn the hard way." I was shaking in fear. What would happen, what punishment are there? I didn't know a thing and that terrified me. I was picked up and flung over Edward's shoulder.

"Please Edward, I couldn't see, Edward," I sobbed. When he let go of me I was on a couch in a cold room. I looked around me and saw that the room was only furnished with the couch I was sitting on and a chair.

"What are we doing here?"

"I have to punish you and this is the punishment room. Now tell me what I am punishing you for," he asked with his back turned to me.

"I, I didn't read the book about rules," I swallowed loudly, "and so I disobeyed your order," I finished and looked at my hands in my lap as my tears ran freely, making my vision even vague so I closed my eyes instead.

"Yes and your punishment is a spanking. This is your first punishment so I will keep it simple." He gave me the book again.

"After each spank I want you to read a rule out of the book, do you understand?" his voice cold and distant. But I couldn't read without my glasses how could I make him understand me?

"Edward, I really ca," I was interrupted by him growling,

"Do you understand?" I nodded and he motioned for me to come to him as he sat on the chair. I walked to him and when I stood in front of him he reached forward and opened the fly on my shorts.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a shaky voice. He had to take of my shorts and panties he said, so that he could start with the punishment. I just nodded, not wanting to upset him further. When I stood in front of him, naked below my waist he laid me over his knee and I felt so small, like a child.

"There are 10 rules on the fist page, I want you to read them which means 10 spanks." I heard the slap on my bottom before I felt it. I gasped and looked down at the book but I couldn't see anything and I didn't remember what it was I read before because of my earlier headache.

"Say it, out loud, Say it."

"I can't," It was nothing I could do about it.

"If that is how you want it." I felt his hand come down harder a quicker on my backside and the pain became too much at one point that I started screaming. My bottom was not used to the abuse it was getting and so I flexed my buttocks and the pain got worse. He definitely spanked me more than 10 times and he only stopped when I couldn't scream anymore. My throat are sore and my ass hurts and I just want to sleep. I want to forget about everything and just relax. Edward laid me down on the couch on my stomach and I felt a blanket over me and then I was out like a light.

I woke up to my stomach rumbling. I tried to sit up but hurt so much, talk about being a pain in the ass. I opened my eyes and were met with darkness, I tried to close and open my eyes again but there were still darkness. Did Edward turn the lights of when he left? Did he leave me here alone in a dark room as a punishment to? I didn't care about my butt when I swept the blanket around me and walked around the room with a hand on the wall so that I could feel a door on my searching.

I stopped when I heard something across the room and my already heavy breathing became heavier. Scared of the dark and now I couldn't see what it was that made the noise. I slowly walked along the wall when I heard it closer this time. I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest and made my self small. I covered me with the blanket, hoping that if I couldn't see anything, nothing could see me, like how a ostrich thinks when he put his head down in the sand.

I started crying again, I didn't want to be alone and I had always believed in monsters that were going to eat me alive. Where was Edward? He could save me with his superpowers, they said in 'the story about vampires' that everyone had a special power.

"Edward." I whispered, not wanting whatever was here in the room to hear but Edward didn't come.

"Edward, please come," I sobbed. I heard the noise on both side of the room now, maybe it was rats with rabies.

"EDWARD," I screamed, not caring about my cracking voice and sore throat.

"PLEASE, Edward. I promise to listen, EDWARD, please." Edward didn't come. I sat there alone with whatever there was around me, I had curled into a ball and waited for Edward to come. I am always going to listen to Edward and do what he says if this is the punishment you receive. When I heard something above me I figured I had to be in the basement and that Edward was there.

"EDWARD," I yelled again, hoping he would come save me this time. When I heard a door open I quickly stood up and saw the familiar silhouette of Edward and I ran to him and flung myself at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't do what you said, I am sorry, please don't make me go back in there, please," I sobbed and cried against his chest, making spots on his shirt with tears and snot. He picked me up bridal style and carried me away as I kept crying in relief for him saving me. When he laid me down on the bed and started to walk away I panicked.

"NO, please stay, I won't disobey," I didn't want to be alone. He came and laid down beside me and I grabbed his shirt wanting to be close.

"Your shaking," he said and hugged me.

"I was scared, I am sorry I couldn't read, I will read for you just don't put me in the dark room," I said quickly ,scared that he wouldn't here me out.

"Shh, it's okay, your punishment is over, sleep my Isabella, I will be here." I nodded and fell asleep feeling safe, safe away from the darkness and monsters in it.

**;;~;;**

I woke up on my stomach and felt that I didn't have any covers on me and I was still naked except for my shirt. I looked around me and saw Edward sitting by my feet looking at me. Why was he siting staring at my fat ass for? I was about to cover myself up when he stopped me my taking my wrists and holding them in one of his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?" I pulled on my wrists but he didn't let go.

"I have to put some ointment on your ass, you got quite a few spanks yesterday," he smirked. I blushed and put my head down on the pillow again and felt how he started to rub my bottom. It felt so nice that I relaxed even more and moaned.

"Feel good?" he asked and I could hear the amusement in his voice. I felt warm again and started getting wet. Embarrassed I laid one leg over the other, trying to hide it from Edward who still rubbed my ass. My thoughts went to the night when Edward had made me orgasm with his fingers, the same night he kidnapped me and took me here. I heard him chuckle and I hid under the pillow.

"When your ass have healed we are going to mate, and then nothing can keep me from taking you," he said and spread my legs. I felt his fingers touching my pussy and I jumped.

"If you give me pleasure," he said and I felt his hard penis against my leg, "I will give you the pleasure you crave right now," he said and ran his finger up and down my slit. I lifted my up and sat me on his lap. He sat at the end of the bed and had his legs spread apart a little so that my ass was free in the air so it didn't hurt. I looked into his eyes, begging him silently to make me feel what I felt a few nights ago.

"You decide," he said and leaned back with his hands on the bed behind him, waiting for me to make a move. If I wanted the itch to go away I had to please him first, and that was frightening. I had never seen myself as a selfish person before but I was one now. I was afraid to touch him so intimately but I wanted him to pleasure me. I couldn't make my lust for him go away, it just grew stronger. What was it I had read before, the vampire could make his mate feel what he was feeling stronger and in this case Edward felt lust, which made me feel lust, but the influence on my emotions wouldn't be able to do if I didn't felt the emotion at first. The only way to make the feeling go away was feeling the intense pleasure I wanted so I put my hand on his cock with the denim of his jeans between our skin.

"I don't know what to do," I said shyly.

"I will help," he opened the button on his pants and pulled the zipper down and his penis was free in the air. He took my hand and put it on his penis.

"Just pump your hand up and down on my cock," I started pumping up and down and the pre sperm that came made it a little slippery but not much.

"Put your hand against your pussy," he said in a command and I did it right away, feeling my own juices flowing on my palm. He took my hand then and put it on his cock again, my own juices as a lubricant. His cock grew bigger before my eyes and Edward was moaning and grunting. I put the pad of my thumb on the head of his cock and it twitched in my hand.

"Do that again," he said and I kept caressing the head with my thumb as my other hand kept pumping up and down. Edward let out a loud growl that made us vibrate and I saw his sperm shoot out in long spurts on my tank top. I looked at Edward and he was sitting with his eyes closed breathing heavily. When he opened his eyes hi looked at my top and smiled big.

"Better take that of, right?" his smile made me wetter and I moaned. I raised my hands over my head as he took the top off me. I wasn't embarrassed of sitting in front of him almost naked, I was so horny and just wanted him to make me orgasm. I saw him stare at my breasts and his hands were on my waist. He looked up at me when I made a whining noise and I felt his cold hand on my center again. I moaned in happiness and thrust my hips against his hand. I started massaging my breast feeling the ache there too.

"Take of your bra," he said ans he pinched my clit. I gave a small scream and grabbed Edwards shoulders, it was as I was floating. Next thing I know my bra is ripped off of me and his hand is on my breast pulling on my nipple. I felt the orgasm coming and I arched my back and screamed Edwards name as I came. When I was able to think clearly I pulled away and hid my breasts with my arm as I tried to stand.

"NO," he roared. He flung me down on the bed and was on top of me and held my wrists above my head with one hand.

"These are mine, and I say when you can go, never before I say that," he said and squeezed my left breast. I gasped out a yes, agreeing with him, not going to disobey again. He let my wrist go and started playing with my other breast. His cock still out of his jeans were hard again he was rubbing it up and down on my pussy.

"I should just take you now, oh how I want to." I didn't feel the usual warmth that came over me, maybe because I didn't feel any lust or want towards him when he flung me on the bed and laid on top of me, the dominant feeling was fear.

His glowing eyes were looking at my face seeing the tears coming he stopped what he was doing and laid beside me instead.

"I'm sorry, your body was to tempting and beautiful, I couldn't stop myself," I couldn't understand that he thought my body was tempting.

"really?"

"I told you we like some meat on our woman, soft and huggable. Not just bones." I rolled over to my stomach and looked at him. I wasn't as uncomfortable with being naked anymore and there was kind of hot in here so I really didn't need a blanket to cover myself with. I felt a boost of confidence at Edward's words and his explanation that he thought my body was tempting and beautiful made me feel happy. We just laid there for a while until Edward pulled his pants up and the stood up from the bed. He took of his shirt and handed it to me.

"Put this on and then we can go down and make you some dinner, you have to be starved," and after he said that my stomach growled loudly. I blushed and put on the shirt. I was surprised that I could wear the shirt and that is was a little big too, it went down my thighs a little like the dresses Stella used to wear. I looked up and saw Edward shaking his head before walking with me to the kitchen. I was surprised when he took out chicken, rice and vegetables and started cooking. I stood by watching him cook. It was amazing to see him because he did everything so fast, like with super speed. Now we just had to wait for the chicken and rice to be ready before I could eat.

"Come and sit down," he said and walked to the table. I sat down in front of him and flinched when my bare bottom came in contact with the chair.

"Why couldn't you have just read the damn rules?" he asked sounding frustrated. How could I make him understand, this was getting boring and frustrating, I couldn't see anything that was close to me. People I could see pretty good but without my glasses I couldn't read or watch TV.

"I can't read without my glasses," I said slowly.

"Glasses?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I can't see very well at things close to me, but I can see fairly good far away without my glasses, that means I can't read or watch TV or anything until I get them."

"You didn't wear any when I met you, two times I was in your room and you never had glasses."

"I don't have them when I'm sleeping,"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he held up a few fingers in front of my face.

"4 and a half,"

"I can't know if your lying or not, everyone can lie about things like that. Wait here," he walked away but came back two seconds later with a paper in hand. "Read this."

I looked at the paper but it just looked like doodles, and that is what I said. He seemed convinced after that and stood again and went to the stove to put the now ready food on a plate. When he came back with a plate with food and a glass of water my stomach growled again and my mouth watered at the sight of food.

"Well, the good news are that we can fix this quickly, after dinner we go to the store and buy some contacts," he said after he sat down again.

"Can't wear contacts, there are no contacts for the eye sight problem I have," I continued eating, it tasted so good.

"Of course there are, there are contacts for everyone," he said as a matter of fact.

"Well not for me. I do not have a vision problem in itself. The muscle in the eye is what does not work. The muscle is like a camera lens that zooms in when you want to take a picture near and zooms out when you want to take a picture far away. My muscle can not zoom in and therefore I need glasses." i explained.

"How long have you had it like this?"

"I just had a small eye vision problem when i was small but the problem grew and we couldn't afford to fix it."

"Couldn't afford?"

"It would cost hundreds of dollars to get the right instrument to train the eye muscle but we couldn't afford it so we got the glasses instead that is like a magnifying glass so that i can see things that are close," i smiled and drank some of my water. I heard Edward sigh loudly and looked up at him.

"You never know what's wrong with humans, always something that needs fixing, pathetic," Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bedroom, he threw me some clothes and told me to shower and get dressed, that we would go out for an appointment. I quickly showered then pulled on the panties, jeans and the bra, still wearing Edwards shirt. He took me then outside and I looked around me, never having been outside since I came here.

"Where are we going?" I asked bewildered when put me in the silver car, what was happening?

"To the doctor, have to make my human fixed and ready for me," he winked and smiled, pressed on the gas pedal and the car shot forward.


	4. Chapter 4

I know this update took some time but i really am bussy and i try to write whenever i can and when inspiration comes to me, i write the best at night but since i'm usually asleep i have a small problem ;)  
I just write whatever comes to me, i don't have the story done in my head so please write what you think of Edward and Bella in a review and what you think should happen, ;)  
I don't have a beta, i know there are spelling and grammar faults in here but hope you survive it anyway.

**-.**

**~ BELLA SWAN ~**

His driving terrified me. I closed my eyes and hoped that we wouldn't crash. At home I always drove slower than what you should because I was in a car crash with my mom a few years ago and that was a very traumatic experience for me. I opened my eyes and looked out my window and saw the trees in a blur through the window, not focusing on a tree just looking straight froward into the woods. My hand started hurting from their grip on my seat but my eyes stayed open, looking for a car or a animal that could just suddenly come. We turned on to a road way again. It was bumpy but he didn't slow down. After a while he slowed down and I saw a building in front of us, I was surprised to see other cars there and Edward parked next to a red BMW.

"Where are we?" Edward didn't answer me as he got me out of the car and slipped his arm around my waist, holding me close. His scent calmed me but the nervous feeling were still there. Inside it reminded me of some sort of hospital, but as I turned my head and looked into a room where I saw people, humans laying on hospital beds with needles in they arms, not to help them but to draw their blood in blood bags. They looked half dead and scared of the picture in front of me I turned my head put my face into Edwards arm, hiding from what I just seen.

"You can buy blood," I heard Edward say. "If you don't want to go through the mess with killing someone yourself," His words were terrifying and I felt the tightening in my chest of sadness and fear. I let myself be dragged after Edward and only looked up again when he pushed me inside a room. It looked normal but you really couldn't be so sure of it, this were a horror house, not a hospital.

"Edward, where are we?" I asked again with a whimper. I didn't like this and I just wanted to go home with Edward and be a good girl, no punishments.

"It's a kind of hospital for vampires," he said, sounding distracted. I hugged my self closer to him when I heard someone outside the door. I watched as the door handle slowly opened and a small man walked inside. He was close to my height but he didn't look weak, his red, wide open eyes made him look like a psychopath and I discretely tried to hide behind Edward.

"I'm Doctor Harvey, please sit down," he said and pointed at the bed. Edward took my arm and pulled me on his lap after he had made himself comfortable on the bed. His arms were wrapped around me possessively and I felt somewhat safe from the red eyed crazy person called doctor.

"What can I do for you?" The crazy doc asked and I just stared at him. His tongue came out ever so often, liking his lips and I thought it made him look like a snake.

"My human seems to have some problem and I want to know if there is anything else except her bad eyesight that is wrong with her," Edward said and the doc smiled.

"Humans. Something are always wrong, can never be perfect. Let me see what I can do." He answered.

"I would also like her to get the usual treatment for pets," Edward said and I looked up at him. I didn't like that name, pet. I wasn't a pet.

"Okay. Well If you would like to go get a blood bag or something and come back in one hour she should be done for you." Crazy doc stood up and held the door open, waiting for Edward to leave.

"No, please Edward don't leave me, please. I promise to be good," I cried. Edward stood up, still with his arms around me before he kissed me and let me go.

"I'll be back soon," Edward said and walked out the door. I wanted to cry for him and beg him to come back but the door was already closed and I couldn't get a sound out of my mouth even if I wanted to. I was filled with dread, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Take off your clothes and lay down on the bed." He said but it sounded more like a command. I stood still, not moving, I wasn't going to undress, he wasn't going to see me naked. How could Edward leave me alone here with him? I backed away and tried to sneak by somehow just to get to the door, the same door that Edward just walked out from. I was prepared to run for it but Crazy eyes Harvey was by the door faster than I could blink.

"Would you please undress and lay down on the bed before I do it for you?" He said menacing and I just nodded, scared, and walked to the bed. I undressed and flinched as I sat down on the bed looking down at my feet, and the thought came that I should cut my toenails soon. I shook my head to clear it of my thoughts and waited for whatever was going to happen now.

"I can see why he brought you here. You need a hair cut, waxing, maybe a gym card too + the normal check up. And apparently you have bad vision, Hmm, You are one troublesome pet." I felt the tears come, making my vision more blurry. " Lay down please and put your feet here in the stirrups," He said as he watched me. Blushing I shook my head, I refused to do it, no one had watched me down there and he wouldn't be the one who would first see it, not even I had seen it, I didn't really know where the clitoris were. I pushed my legs together wishing I could glue them together or something so that you couldn't ever part my legs. I felt my breathing become heavier when he walked towards me and when I felt him grab my arms and force me to lay down I freaked and screamed for Edward. I trashed around hoping to escape but I knew he was a vampire and it was impossible. He tied my arms to the bed and my feet in the stirrups and I screamed louder.

I thought my punishments were over, was Edward still so angry at me? When I felt his fingers touching me, touching where only Edward fingers had touched it felt like I couldn't breath. My cries got stuck in my throat and I couldn't get my screams out, I couldn't to a thing. Panicking I dug my nails in my hand, pushing hard to make sure I could draw some blood. I was in a vampire hospital someone would come, right?

"QUIET," Harvey said loudly and I felt something in my vagina, fingers, it didn't feel good as it did when Edward fingered me, now I felt pain and I could feel a scream crawl up my throat and out of my mouth.

"Now one will come, the sound of screaming are common here." My tears flowed like rivers from my eyes and it felt like my head were going to explode. Edward left me here, he saved me and now he left me. I couldn't get my head to focus, Were Edward my saviour or not? I wanted to go numb, not feeling a thing but that wasn't possible because I couldn't shut my body down, I didn't know what to do to make this torture stop except keep screaming and hope someone helps me. I looked up at crazy Harvey and saw amusement in his eyes, and I felt something touching my asshole. He pushed a little and I screamed louder than ever when he pushed something roughly inside my asshole and I felt the pain of being stretched. Suddenly I heard a bang and I saw that Edward was in the room staring at dr. Harvey with feral black eyes, he had come to save me again.

"Edward," I sobbed and held my hand out, trying somehow to reach him. He looked at me once before attacking crazy Harvey. Everything was so blurry, they moved to fast for my eyes to see but after a minute Edward was by my side and he had untied my hands.

"Please take it out of me," I pleaded with Edward, Whatever Harvey was doing he left the thing inside of me, and I couldn't take it out my self, I felt so humiliated. He did what I asked to and then untied my feet and wrapped me in the blanked and held me close to me in his arms. I his my face in his chest and cried, with how mush I had already cried it was a wonder that I still had tears in my body but I just couldn't stop crying. He carried me somewhere, I didn't care where we were going as long as he took me far from there.

"Mine, your mine," I heard him mumble over and over and I curled into him nodding my head. I looked up and saw that we were in a room, similar to the one I was just in. Was he going to leave me here again? I felt the panic returning and I sat up straighter and took in the room. It had a bed with stirrups on the side, a table, chair, the same as in Harvey's room.

"Isabella, What's wrong?" He asked and I felt my heartbeat speed up and it became hard to breath.

"Isabella," he said louder and held on to my shoulders shaking me but I hardly noticed I was shaking so bad already from fear.

"I'll be a good girl, I have been good right? Don't leave me, please? I could make you feel good," I said and started kissing his jaw and stroked his penis outside his jeans, I would show him I could make him feel good without punishments.

"Isabella, no stop," I had to try harder, if he didn't like it I had to be better. I felt his penis harden so I had to do something right.

"_Isabella_," he growled loudly and I stopped and looked at him through my tears. His finger wiped my tears away and then hi liked his fingers.

"Your mine, I'm not leaving, Ever." he kissed me hard and desperate for comfort I kissed him back. When I heard someone cough I pulled away and looked where the sound came from and saw a man with blonde hair looking at us.

"Hello Edward," He said and sat down in a chair and stared at us. " Hello Carlisle," Edward said and with my head on his chest I felt the vibrations when he talked. I watched them talk for a bit, not really listening.

"Should we get started?" I heard The blonde say and I looked up. Get started on what? Edward nodded and stood up with me still in his arms and I held on tighter as he walked to the bed in the room and I understood the check up was not done, he had just switched doctor.

"No, no, I don't want to, I don't want to, just want to go home, please!" I cried and held on to him even tighter.

"Isabella, Listen. Calm down and we will get home much faster," He whispered and I nodded as I felt myself calm down a little. " He's just going to do the waxing and check your health and then we can go home, I'll fix the rest. I will be here the whole time, Carlisle and I are old friends and go centuries back. We can trust him." I took a few deep breaths and Edwards voice calmed me. Strange how just a few days ago he scared me and was the monster in my dreams and now he is my hero.

"We'll start with the normal health check up and then the waxing, it shouldn't take more than an hour." True to his word Edward stayed with me the whole time. The waxing was uncomfortable, I had never waxed before and the worst was when he waxed my pussy but it got real pretty afterwards and Edward seemed to like it since he kept stroking my pussy when everything was done and I sat in his lap as he talked with Carlisle.

When we finally was on our way home I laid down in the back seats and fell asleep. This car was so comfortable and with everything that had happened today I was exhausted. Even with my clothes on it was a little cold but Edward gave me his jacket to use as blanket and then I was out cold.

I woke up when I felt myself being moved. I opened my eyes and saw that Edward was carrying me to the house from his car, it really was a nice house. I closed my eyes till I opened my eyes again and realized Edward was carrying me. I'm heavy as a rock, not even Jacob at home who took steroids and looked like pure muscle couldn't carry me, Edward's back must be killing him and he must be in pain.

"Let go of me, let me down, are you crazy?" I stressed him, he could have just woken me up.

"What?" He just stopped walking but didn't let me down. I pushed with my hands on his chest and kicked with my feet until he let me down and I felt with my hands on his arms and his back, checking if he was okay.

"Are you okay? Do you need a massage?" I led him inside and went to the couch and got him to sit down and I started massaging his back. I knew how much your back hurts when you carry something heavy, I had tried to move our television before and I couldn't walk straight for days.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked and looked at me curiously.

"Massage, you know to ease the pain."

"What pain?"

"Edward you could have just woken me up you know, you didn't have to go through the trouble and pain to carry me inside!" I pressed harder on his back and massaged up his spine and his neck up to his head and massaged his neck and head with my fingers and Edward groaned. I felt tears coming when I heard him groan, I knew he was in pain.

"Isabella? Why are you crying?" I explained how I was sorry, I didn't mean to weight so much I just didn't know he was going to carry me. Edward turned around and pulled me once again in his lap.

"Silly girl. I'm a vampire, I'm stronger than a hundred men strengths combined. Your like a feather," he said and looked in my eyes and I didn't see anything other than the truth.

"Really?"

"Yes," I laughed feeling relived and hugged him tight. "Can you prove it? I asked and he laughed.

"Hold on tight," he said and I held on tighter with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and then we were flying, I opened my eyes when I felt us stop and I saw that we were in the woods.

"What are we doing here?" I was confused, why were we in the woods if he was just going to show me if he really was as strong as he said.

"Just watch," he said and I looked at him. I watched as he went to a big tree and with one hand lifted the whole tree and through it into a big boulder. I watched with wide eyes, not really believing it. He went to the boulder and with one punch the boulder cracked and fell to the ground in small bits. I stood with my mouth open and then looked at Edward. He walked towards me slowly and the look on his face, the look of power made me want him, and I felt myself become wet. I blushed but didn't stop watching him instead I took a step forward towards him and in less than a second I felt him behind me with his hands on my waist and his lips touching my ear.

"Lets go home my sweet pet," he purred and I felt his hands between my legs, I just nodded as he picked me up and ran home.

**-.**

_I know this chapter was short but please review and i will try to be better and write a longer chapter next time. XOXO_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. I have no excuse that is good enough that explains why i haven't updated in such a long time. I don't know myself why i haven't written anything. I had writers block but that is no good excuse. I just wrote this today, and i have no beta, so I'm just posting this and hope that it's readable and that you like it. I thank everyone of you that still believe in this story!

- ronjatherose

**;;~;;**

**~ BELLA SWAN ~**

No more then seconds later I was laying in the bed with a smiling Edward on top of me and I didn't know if I should be excited or scared. He sniffed my neck and growled, sending vibrations through my body.

"Mhmm, how much does it hurt?" He whispered in my ear, licking the shell of it while waiting for my answer.

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about right now, all I was thinking of was the feel and smell of him.

"Your ass," he said as he squeezed my ass and I squealed. I shook my head, I honestly couldn't feel any pain or soreness from the spanking I got before. He smiled bigger and started to take of my shirt, still being uncomfortable with my body no matter how he have told me he like it I stopped him with my hands and held on tighter to my shirt. He growled again but this time it sounded more frightening. Did we really have to do this? My body wanted it, I could feel my body humming with energy, wanting him close and feel the pleasure the act is supposed to give, but in my head I didn't really want it, I was scared. He had saved me so many times now and I owe him so much but couldn't we do it like with a sheet between us and a hole in the sheet so he could just stick it in?

When I saw my own body naked I understood why no one took a liking to me at home, I wasn't beautiful by no means. I had big curves and I was kind of short so I looked more like a meatball.

"Isabella. Stop right now!" He growled and looked into my eyes. His were glowing again and I felt that calmness coming, it was like he was making me feel okay. While I was looking into his eyes I felt myself get wetter, I wanted him to scratch my itch again.

I moaned and he started kissing me again and his fingers were on my stomach, pushing my shirt up but it took to long to get my shirt of that way so he just ripped it instead. I didn't complain, I just wanted his hand in my pants again and I wanted his mouth on my breasts. I was moaning and whimpering and I felt like one of the women in my erotic novels I read. He stripped me of my pants and it wasn't long before I laid naked on the bed with a growling Edward on top of me. His eyes were glowing from hunger, hunger for me and that made me feel confident, made me feel strangely powerful to know that I was the cause for making Edward feel this way.

He lowered his head to my neck and once again started sucking hard on it and I was reminded of the second night we met. That made me blush harder and I put my hands in his hair and pulled, hoping that he would move his mouth from my neck to other places. He kissed up my neck no my face and kissed me on the mouth, it was so unexpected that I didn't know what to do but lucky for me Edward knew exactly what to do. Suddenly I laid alone on the bed and Edward was standing by the wall looking at me.

Confused, I sat up and watched him, my chest heaving and my thighs rubbing against each other, I didn't know if it was okay to touch myself there. Before, I saw it as a kind of dirty thing to do because thanks to reading all those old books it felt like it was the husband who should touch the woman there first and now when Edward had done it, even though he wasn't my husband, was it okay for me to do it?

The thoughts were flying around in my head and I couldn't really think straight I just wanted Edward. I wanted to feel that vibrating feeling under my skin that Edward made me feel, he made me feel so good sometimes. I whimpered, wishing Edward to come, I held out my hand without thinking and just a second later he was on top of me again, naked, liking down my neck to my breast while growling deep in his chest. He parted my legs and I couldn't stop saying his name again and again.

"Edward, Edward," I moaned loudly and gasped when his fingers cupped my pussy. He spread my lower lips with his fingers and a feeling, indescribable, ran through me and I gave a small scream.

"There, there my little girl. Doesn't that feel nice? So wet.." I watched him as he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked his on his fingers that were sticky from the wetness coming from me. He moaned and looked me deep in the eyes.

"You taste sooo good! I'm gonna spend everyday between your legs, feasting on you!" He said and was already with his head down between my legs when he stopped talking. Wasn't this that he was going to do dirty? I tried to close my legs but he put his hands on my knees and pushed my legs as far apart as he could and I felt myself spread open for him. I tried to sit up but stopped when I met his gaze and his voice in my head told me to lie down again and I couldn't to anything other than obey, it was like magic. Edward disappeared between my legs and I felt something wet slipping in between my folds, his tongue! My hips lifted from the bed but Edwards hand pushed me back down against the bed. I was writhing around wanting something but not knowing how to get it. I wanted to feel the tingling in my whole body, I wanted an orgasm.

"Please Edward, please!" I begged him, I wanted him to make me come.

"Please what Isabella?" He asked.

"Make me come, I'm begging you, please" He dived right back in and I thought I would faint when he sucked on what I think is my clitoris and hummed, after that it only took a few seconds before I came. I was breathing deeply, trying to get enough air down my lungs when Edward once again was on top of me and he was rubbing his cock up and down on my leg, near my pussy.

"You ready sweet pet?" he asked and I just nodded, I was ready. I was ready for it to hurt but it wasn't so bad, mostly uncomfortable. I was panting into his ear and he was kissing up and down my neck. I felt him coming deeper and myself stretching, I gasped when he moved out and then in as quickly. A tear found it's way down my cheek but Edwards tongue was licking it up just as quickly.

Just after a few minutes it was starting to feel good, I wanted more, faster, harder and I told him so. I felt beautiful and pretty and I loved feeling this way and the this feeling was more intense than ever. I held on to Edward when it felt like everything was going to fall apart and like I was going to slip away.

"Come Isabella, come for me" Edward growled and sucked on my nipple and the pleasure was so great that I saw black spots in front of me and I had the most wonderful orgasm. I screamed out his name and held onto him like he was my last lifeline.

His breath came out in a rush and he fell on top of me on the bed. I liked feeling him on top of me, he felt warm now and I just didn't want him to go, my feelings for him felt different now, something was changing. Edward raised himself up leaning on his elbow, still hovering over me.

"You're tired. Sleep." He sounded so controlling but I didn't care, I really was tired. I turned so I laid on my said and curled into him and fell asleep just moments after.

When I woke up I was alone. I looked around me and saw a pair of glasses on the nightstand. I smiled and tried them on and they were perfect! I threw the covers away and sat up, gasping as I did so. The soreness between my legs were not something I had expected and I was looking forward to a warm bath to ease the pain. I stretched on the bed, checking if everything was okay, no bones broken and no other pain than that between my legs. I stood up and cried out as I did so, I should have been more carful because it felt like something was broken down there. I quickly looked for Edward in the room checking that he was not around before embarrassingly enough parting my legs and looked down, trying to see if it looked as different as it felt. I closed my legs and looked up and blushed hard when I heard Edwards laugh.

"Are you looking for something?" He asked and walked towards me. I blushed harder than ever and discretely reached for the covers on the bed, planning to cover myself from his searching eyes, when he took my hand and pulled me to him.

I looked up at him and if felt like I was seeing him for the first time. The glasses made my vision clear again and I think I swooned at the sight of him. His strong jaw, and perfect shaped nose and shining eyes framed with long black eyelashes. I suddenly remembered that he had asked me a question and looked down again.

"I was wondering if it was different since it hurts a little," I blushed and pushed my head against his chest, wanting to hide. He laughed and said that he had a bath filled up for us and then he lifted me and carried me to the bathroom. I was still blushing when he put me down, I felt so exposed standing there naked in front of him. He undressed and laid his hands on my hips. My wobbly body in front of him, my stomach that wobbled if you shook me.

"Mm, I love your body," Edward said and I looked up at him, not understanding what he loved, how he could love it. Renée always said that if you didn't love your body than no one else could, so how could Edward love it then? I'm sure he knew what I was thinking, seeing my thoughts through my eyes or hearing them with his weird vampire gifts, I don't know but he was suddenly growling and turned me around and held me to him with my back against his chest and us facing the full body mirror.

"This have got to stop! You think these thoughts one more time and you will be punished!" He growled dangerously. "I like my woman's body huggable and soft. And if you even try to lose weight I will punish you so bad! I will tell you this once and then no more. I want hips to hold on to when we fuck! I want fleshy thighs around my hips when we fuck! And I want big, round, beautiful breasts to suck on when we fuck! You understand?" He growled into my ear and I was both frightened and aroused.

His hands were everywhere and when one hand found my pussy I whimpered both from pleasure and pain. "Do you understand?" He said, louder this time while pushing painfully against my pussy. I nodded vigorously while saying yes, "Yes, yes." I understood.

"Good, now lets have a nice bath and then I'm going to mate with you again and show just how much I love and need your body for my pleasure." He lifted me and I moaned when he sat us down in the bath. It was just warm enough and I was thankful for the big bath he had, it was four times bigger than the one Charlie and Renée had so I could stretch my legs and not feel claustrophobic.

This was a dream of mine, before, when I desperately wanted a boyfriend, I wanted to share a bath with my boyfriend like in the romantic books and movies.

I leaned back against Edwards back and just enjoyed the bath, Edward were caressing my thighs and stomach and humming lowly in my ear. I was almost asleep when I felt Edwards hand starting to caress the inside of my thigh and getting very near my pussy.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily and looked up at him.

"What? I'm just touching what's mine!" he said and smiled a crooked smile.

"It's my body!"

"You are mine, that means that your body is mine and that I can do whatever I want, right? Remember little girl? You gave yourself to me." He said and pushed his fingers into me. I gasped and one hand flew up to his hair and pulled on it. It was true, I had given myself to him, he owned me and if he owning me made me feel this good I would never complain. He finger fucked me and even though there was little pain the pleasure was greater and it took just a minute or two to make me come. He carried me out of the bath and made good on his promise, he showed me what he liked about my body through fucking me again.

I don't know how I could have thought Edward to be a monster before when he is so nice right now. He gives me so much pleasure and I hope that it will always be like this. I feel safe, treasured and somehow needed. I ate my dinner in the living room in front of the television, Edward said that he had to go hunting, but would not be far from here. I just smiled and wrapped myself in the blanket and ate my sliced fruit. I didn't have any clothes on, pets didn't wear clothes and even though I don't agree with that rule I didn't want to fight with him, I wanted him to be pleased with me and happy, and since it was only us here in the house, in the middle of the woods I wasn't scared that anyone would see me.

I was content, lying on the couch watching a movie when I heard something outside. I called for Edward, it could only be him here, or maybe it was an animal? I wrapped the blanket around me tighter and walked to the window to see what it could be. It was still little light out, the sun was on it's way down but I could clearly see that there was no animals out there, there was absolutely nothing out there. I sighed and turned around, thinking that I was just hearing things and needed sleep when I heard it again, something outside the window.

Feeling a bit scared now, I reluctantly walked to the window again, seeing nothing when suddenly a man shows up from nowhere banging at the window, staring at me with glowing orange eyes just a foot away from me with a thin window between us and suddenly breaks the window and roars. I scream louder than ever before and then everything goes black.


End file.
